


Whittling Skills

by seltay



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age brings lots of unknowns. Link goes about his day, talking to Rhett is part of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whittling Skills

Link took to his normal seat. It was perfect for him, he always was cold and this seat was in the sun most of the day. As he sat down he felt his body ache. 

 

“Oh Rhett I am so sore today. Maybe I should ask them to take me to my doctor so I can get my dosage fixed. What do you think?” 

 

When Link looked up he saw that Rhett was reading a book. “Oh honey another book I see, which one is it today?”

 

Rhett raised the book and Link read the title. “Hm, if it is good let me know I will read it next. Just don’t tell me the ending. I don’t like that. SPOILERS!” Link laughed at his joke. He was still hilarious in his old age. Having his laugh fit coming to an end Link reached for his tablet and started to try and do the crossword puzzle app. 

 

He was not sure what amount time went by but the sun was starting to shift completely off of him. He raised his hand and caught the attention of one of the helpers. 

 

“Please could you get a blanket for me and one for my husband. He might say he doesn’t need one, but he will eventually.” Link smiled and the young helper just nodded his head. Link shifted, moaning as the pain in his hips hit him. He lifted his gaze to Rhett and saw that he was sleeping. “Bo, that sounds like a good idea.”

 

After he got the blankets he made sure Rhett was covered then worked on himself. Comfortable Link faced the TV and waited for sleep to take over.

 

His body ached, oh goodness did it ache. Most of it was in his hips and pelvis. He chuckled at himself as he woke up from his nap. That silly accident caught up to him. He wondered if Rhett would like to tell that story again. They had placed the paper Rhett wrote about it in their shared dresser. Thinking about Rhett Link looked over and noticed that he was gone.

 

“Must be dinner time.” Removing his blanket he went to the common eating area. 

 

Link ate his fill and became too tired to sit anymore. He thought sleep would be the best. He made his way to the room and got ready for bed. The room was empty with Rhett gone.

 

“He is always off doing something at night. Probably for the best.”

 

Link was sleeping as his head hit the pillow.

 

**The Next Day.**

 

“Remember everyone today is visitor day.” The intercom clicked off.

 

Link smiled big. He Finished getting dressed he could not wait to get out by Rhett so they could be with their kids. 

 

Link took his seat and began to go down. He cringed.

 

“Rhett honey this pain is so bad. I did not have it yesterday.” Link shifted in his seat. 

 

Link gazed at Rhett as he read. “Another book huh? Why don’t you whittle? You spent so many years for this moment. That was commitment.” Link kept his gaze on Rhett waiting for an answer.

 

Rhett just tilted his head to the right and gave a small smile. He lifted his hand and patted Link’s.

 

“Oh that is ok, you have more then enough time to do it I guess.” Link reached for his tablet and did his puzzle as he waited for their kids.

 

“Nurse?” A woman in her 50’s called out but kept her eyes on the two old men.

 

“Yes, how can I help you?”

 

“Why is that man bothering my dad? My dad can not hear. Also why did my dad touch him?”

 

“Oh that other man is Charles he goes by Link. “

 

“Fine, but why is he calling my dad Rhett?”

 

“Nurse let me. “ The nurse and the older woman noticed another woman standing behind them. “Hi my name is Lily I am Charles’ daughter.” Lily reached out and waited for the lady to shake her hand. The lady was timid but finally did reach out as well.

 

“Hello.” With their greetings exchanged the lady continued to ask, “So why is your dad calling my father Rhett? Why is he so friendly with my dad?”

 

“My father, Link, he is thinking he is talking to his husband.” Lily reached in her purse for a tissue. “My other dad passed away about 5 months ago.” The tears started to go down her face.”Excuse me I am sorry.”

 

My other woman her face had changed to concerned for Lily instead of her father.

 

“Anyways. A couple days after he passed your father sat in the chair of my dad. My daddy thought it was my dad. At first we tried to tell him that Rhett had died and this was another person. He became so angry he started to get violent. I broke down after the fifth time. I just couldn’t do, couldn’t…” Lily’s voice fell apart and she started to cry.

 

The other woman took Lily in her arms.

 

“I am so sorry for all of this. I lost my dad and my daddy is slipping away. I just did not want him to be like that. So angry so lost. My dads knew each other since they were just kids. They spent their whole lives together. Hardly ever part. Never more than a few months.  Even then it was when Rhett went over to Europe for a little while. That was it. They went through so much just so they could be together. I just can’t take Rhett away again.”

 

Lily let herself cry. The other woman took herself away and motioned that she would be back with in a moment. Lily watched as she walked over to the men. She saw the woman face her own father and started to sign with him. The conversation was short and soon the woman came back with a small smile on her face.

 

“Lily I talked to my dad and he gets it. He really does. He said he is sorry if he has caused more pain, he really just thought he was helping. There is nothing going on but them sitting in here. He said that if it doesn’t bother you he would like to continue to be Rhett for Link.”

 

Lily noticed that she ran out of tissue. As the tears started to form once more the nurse gave her a kleenex box. Taking greedily  she grabbed a few and started to wipe her tears away.

 

“Thank you, thank you so much. Would you please tell your father thank you for me?” The woman nodded.

 

“Oh yeah, my father said that he would like to help with the whittle issue but his hands are too shaky for that activity.”

 

Both ladies chuckled at that as they turned to look at their fathers.

 

_ Link was in love with Rhett, even though Rhett left him so many months ago. Rhett was the only constant in his life and there was no way Rhett would truly leave him. In a way Rhett never did. _


End file.
